


Cameo Lover

by dandyzeni (chatnchew)



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Come Marking, Come as Lube, Enemies as lovers, Fight Sex, Fingerfucking, Fist Fights, Grinding, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Trans Male Character, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, what else can i say i mean... this one's just straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnchew/pseuds/dandyzeni
Summary: But I don't want no other, you're my cameo loverOnly here for a moment or two
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Kudos: 24





	Cameo Lover

At some point in their frantic dash, Zenigata had corralled Lupin into the greenhouse. 

The museum heist hadn’t been going his way. It was definitive, by that point, that Zenigata had Lupin _on the run_. This wasn’t the thief’s usual tactic of stringing him along as he made his getaway– something he did solely to impart unto Zenigata an even more humiliating, bitter sense of failure. The punch to the gut he’d managed to land had Lupin close to limping, and it was on unstable footing that he’d flown up the stairs leading to the rooftop conservatory. 

Lupin did gain one upperhand, though. He got there first. When Zenigata stumbled in, panting, it was alone. 

With his green blazer and otherwise all-dark ensemble, the foliage and darkness enveloping them made for the perfect cover. Lupin could be anywhere. But he _was_ there. His gaudy, expensive French cologne couldn’t be masked by the vegetation. 

“ _LUPIN!_ ” Zenigata belted his name out like a battlecry. “I know you’re in here! Come out and fight me like a man, coward!” No answer came. It was unnaturally silent, with no wind to rustle leaves nor animals skulking in the shadows. 

Correction: there was one predator amongst the flora. A jet-black, eager-eyed panther was watching him, silent, somewhere. Flexing his claws and waiting for the right opportunity to strike. 

Zenigata growled, held his fists up, and started stalking forward through the greenery. 

He knew that Lupin’s stalling was intentional on two fronts. One, Lupin was waiting to ambush him when he was more relaxed, more off-guard. Two, he was letting the wounds he’d already accrued start wearing him down. Lupin wasn’t built for power, sure, but that didn’t mean he had none whatsoever. A busted lip, a growing headache, and a thoroughly bruised shin, not to mention a few other ailments adrenaline were still keeping unknown, were starting to grind the inspector down. Thinking about them now was only starting to make them smart more—

“Hhk—!” Before he’d even had time to think, Lupin pounced on him. His rail-thin arms were locked around his neck in an instant, and they pulled tight with a speed and force that had Zenigata’s heart beat quick with panic. 

Instinct clocked into overdrive. The inspector looped his foot around the thief’s ankle and barreled him across his shoulder in one fluid move. He threw him with enough force that Lupin’s headlock was broken instantly. 

Eyes wide, Lupin sailed over Zenigata’s head before hitting the marble floor with a painful _smack_. All of the air left his lungs in a deep, ugly groan. “ _Ughng_ …” 

Zenigata grit his teeth as he watched Lupin’s body slowly coil in on itself in pain. Normally it wasn’t the inspector’s nature to be cruel, but after the stunt he just pulled… The little fucker deserved to writhe for a while. He slipped out a pair of handcuffs from his trenchcoat pocket before approaching him cautiously. 

The caution was well-placed; Lupin was good at playing possum. He snapped up in a whirlwind of a spin-kick, the heel of his boots missing Zenigata’s face by millimeters, before he bounded backward in an overhead flip. Despite the dexterity, though… He was shaking. 

“N-Now I see why I never take you on, Old Man! You’ve still got the m-moves!” Lupin laughed weakly. He was gasping for breath.

Zenigata snorted. “Backhanded compliment…” was all he muttered in response. Lupin’s humor didn’t waver. 

“C’mon, Pops, don’t just stand there! Come and get me.” He raised his own hands to box with. Zenigata narrowed his eyes. Even with his mind addled, either by circumstance or by choice, Lupin wasn’t stupid. He had realized that ambushing Zenigata from his blindspots was a lost cause… So now he was going to try and pull something while he had all his focus. 

Zenigata steeled his blood-shot gaze and inched forward in a slow zig-zag. Lupin stood still, smiling wide despite his bruised cheek, waiting. Beating back against the oppressive silence was the sound of his shoes sliding against the dirty marble and their heavy, disordered breathing. 

The very instant Lupin was within arm’s length, Zenigata swung _hard_. All of the force went to waste, though; the thief, ever the acrobat, dodged his right hook with ease. He jammed his flat palm straight into the inspector’s face and ram-rodded his nose. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Zenigata stumbled backward, the pain of his cartilage compressing in on itself screaming across his nerves. Lupin pounced on him the second he lost his footing. Zenigata’s head collided with the marble flooring with a _crack_. 

When he finally managed to pry his eyelids open, there were three Lupins grinning maniacally down at him. A few moments later and he registered the fact that his hands were back on his throat, wrapped around his windpipe. There was no further force being applied, though. It was just tight enough to keep him pinned. 

Lupin was _toying_ with him. Hanging the threat of death above his head before he finally snapped his jaws shut. Zenigata growled; it was the only act of aggression he could manage. 

“I won’t kill ya, old man,” Lupin sneered. “Just put you out for a couple of hours. That sound alright?” Even so, he still seemed content to remain just as they were. He was straddling the inspector quite blatantly, his legs flanking either side of him. Had he left himself vulnerable like this on purpose? Zenigata supposed there was only one way to find out. 

He wedged a thigh between Lupin’s legs sharply. The thief jolted in surprise, his grin wavering at the edges, and when Zenigata pressed into him even harder his lips parted in a barely-audible sigh. His hips started to writhe in uncoordinated circles, back and forth, left and right, _anything_ that would create more sensation. 

“Mm—” Lupin’s hands slipped down from the inspector’s throat to brace firm against his chest. His head bowed and he had to fight to keep his eyes at least halfway open. “That feels real good, Zenigata…” 

This wasn’t their first time. Not even their first to start off in a flash of unhinged violence. He knew that when Lupin dropped the playful monikers that he had, for the moment, abandoned their game for the sake of pleasure. Mutual pleasure. Typically it was sex, like this, but sometimes… In the quiet moments between, Lupin was just content to share his time. 

Not in this case. He was hard and ready for more, and Zenigata was more than willing to oblige. He smiled, his busted lip stinging in protest, before reaching to grab Lupin by his hips and slide him closer. For a while he just held him in place, content to watch him bounce and shiver and quietly whimper. 

“Tease,” he hissed. 

“You broke my nose,” Zenigata countered in a snarl. “Only fair I get to tease you a little.” That was the end of it, however. The urge to wipe away Lupin’s persistent smirk was outweighing the patience necessary to string him along. He seldom got the chance, but… There time was running short. Someone would be looking for them eventually. 

Lupin had arranged things like this on purpose. Very, very rarely was Zenigata the one in charge. Not that he minded, but Lupin knew damn well to only give Zenigata a _taste_ of what it was like to be in control. It was how he always, always had him wanting for more. 

Without so much as bothering with his belt, Zenigata pulled down Lupin’s pants past his ankles. His characteristic striped boxers were absent (Lupin had _definitely_ planned this) and his dick stood hard, pink, and needy just above his dripping pussy. Zenigata ran a knuckle back and up through his wetness before giving Lupin’s arousal a strong, unforgiving pinch.

With a sudden cry Lupin’s whole body lurched up, his bony hips trembling so hard Zenigata saw rather than felt the sudden tremor. “Oh–” He screwed his eyes shut, “–o-oh, _fuck fuck fuck_ –” It took one, two, three, four, five deep, unbalanced breaths before he came down from his sudden climax. Zenigata’s grip loosened. 

His blunt fingers drifted across Lupin’s slick arousal feather-light. Even that barest of caresses was enough to make him shake again, a sharp gasp leaping out as he jolted. Lupin mumbled something unintelligible under his breath before raising his voice to be clear about what he wanted.

“I can’t wait anymore, I _need_ you,” he panted. “I wanna ride your dick so _bad–_ ”

Zenigata didn’t respond with words. Instead he gripped Lupin’s hips with force enough to bruise and positioned him right over his cock, the blunt head ready to part his folds with ease, and held him there. He went still, not to tease but to spur Lupin to action. If he wanted him _so bad_ , he’d show him. 

True to his word, Lupin was far too impatient to even consider toying with him (it would’ve been so easy to do so, like always, to promise something wonderful and threaten to never, ever deliver). Zenigata grunted, the sound so low it was more of a rumble than anything, and felt his eyes roll back as he shut them. Lupin was warm, wet, and _tight_. Zenigata bucked his hips up sharply, desperate for more sensation, and Lupin pushed his own hips down to meet his thrust with a drawn out whine. 

After that, Zenigata had to do precious little else. Lupin pressed his hands against his chest hard enough to blanche his knuckles as he leaned over. Even with his pants still caught up just past his thighs, the limited range of motion wasn’t going to stop him. The fabric– no doubt expensive and designer –audibly strained as he spread his legs. He rose up and slid down, again and again, pushing himself further and further until eventually each time he came back down skin met skin with a wet _smack_. 

“K– K-Koichi,” Lupin gritted out, his utterance sharp around the hard consonant. “O-Oh, _putain_ – I’m… I’m g-gonna cum again.” 

Zenigata could feel it. Lupin’s pussy was trembling around him, tightening even further yet so drenched it only made him crave more. The look on Lupin’s face was drawn up, his eyebrows raised and pinched, his lips quivering in a pout, his eyes glazed and shiny and only focused on him; when he took notice of Zenigata’s burning, hungry stare they rolled up, a desperate groan sounding in his throat. He swallowed roughly; the inspector leaned in close and nipped at his pale throat, tasted salt and the sharp note of his Givenchy cologne. 

What Zenigata wanted he couldn’t say. So he’d draw it out of Lupin, bit by bit, until he had it. Even if for just another moment. 

The grip he had on Lupin’s hips returned in full force. Lupin suddenly went still in a rare show of obedience. His lips parted to whisper obscenely “ _fuck me fuck me fuck me_ ” and if Zenigata had any rremaining reservations, they vanished right then and there. His legs spread eagle, the heels of his boots digging into the dusty tile floor, and he snapped his hips up _hard_. And then he did it again. And again. And again. Lupin’s eyes flew open as he cried out and he desperately tugged at the lapels of Zenigata’s trench coat. 

“ _Koichi!_ ” His scream echoed off the glass ceiling– and it was that sound, that frenetic note of desire, that carried Zenigata over the edge. He lifted Lupin up by his shaking legs and came, streaking the curly down that crowned the thief’s mons with white. In turn, from the zipper down, Zenigata was as damp as a humid summer’s day. 

Slowly, mechanically, Lupin let his legs unfurl so his feet could touch the ground. Zenigata watched him stand to full height transfixed, unblinking. 

There was a haze around everything; dark spots curled up at the edges of his vision, painted there by the night around them. When Lupin’s head eclipsed the half moon peeking through the opaque ceiling, a pale halo was cast around him. The headrush of their fight in tandem with that brain-rattling orgasm likely was the cause… It was a beautiful sight either way. 

Zenigata sniffed (there was a long, steady stream of blood running down his nose at that point) and pain crackled across his face like lightning, fierce enough to force his eyes screwed shut. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. He heard Lupin chuckle above him. 

“That about sums it up,” he returned, his voice still pitched in that way Zenigata only ever heard during or post one of their bouts. “Need a hand?” 

Without thinking, Zenigata raised one of his. The expected contact never came. 

He forced his eyes open and only saw the moon. He groaned and resigned himself back to the marble floor of the greenhouse, only bothering to put himself away and draw his trenchcoat tight. His men would eventually find him. There’d be a hefty hospital bill on the ICPO’s books. He’d file the appropriate paperwork and make his rounds in the press. They’d lick their wounds and, eventually, butt heads once again. 

This was normal. Their normal. And despite all its ups and downs, Zenigata could never bring himself to say that he truly hated it. Even now, as he lies on the most uncomfortable stone floor he’d ever found himself trying to make comfortable on, bleeding and aching like one big wound. 

Even still… He hoped, at least once, there’d be some sort of exception. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary of this one taken from the song of the same name, by Kimbra (which is also [in my playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Svhi9XENvJZN1V8MJnCJR), wink wink nudge nudge).
> 
> Not much else to say! I hope you liked it.


End file.
